Enfin
by moonygirl83
Summary: Sam revient de vacances et decouvre quelques changements...


_**ENFIN!**_

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas par contre m'appartient.

Cette fic est dédiée à ma petite sœur. Je t'adore mon cœur.

Ship : Jack/Sam (+ autres)

Feedback : Toujours apprécié.

Enfin ! Sam revient de « vacances » aujourd'hui. Après avoir été blessée sur P7X-879, le général Landry a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour récupérer et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le passe dans son labo. Et comme il voulait être sûr qu'elle le fasse, il nous a « convaincus » de l'aider (comprendre il en a donné l'ordre à Mitchell et y est allé au chantage émotionnel pour Teal'c et moi). Du coup, Mitchell s'est chargé de lui réserver l'avion (en première classe quand même), Teal'c l'a emmenée à l'aéroport et s'est assuré qu'elle prenait l'avion, et j'ai été chargé de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer (de préférence sans que cela ne lui donne trop envie ou trop de temps de trouver une ou plusieurs solutions pour nous le faire regretter). Enfin bon, je suppose que si j'arrive à caser l'annonce de tout ce qui est arrivé au SGC depuis son départ dans les cinq premières minutes de son arrivée, j'ai des chances pour que Sam oublie qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir aidé à la mettre en vacances forcées. Mitchell et Teal'c sont assez grands pour se débrouiller. Ça y est, la voilà qui passe le portique de sécurité. Dans la mesure où elle est en train de me sourire, je me dis que je devrais pouvoir prendre celle qui est comme une sœur pour moi dans mes bras sans trop de risques.

« Sam ! Je suis drôlement heureux de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Daniel, merci ! C'était gentil de m'envoyer en vacances en France, je n'y étais encore jamais allée et ça m'a tout de même reposée ! Ton amie était très accueillante ! »

Pendant que nous nous mettons à marcher, je me dis qu'il faudra que je pense à envoyer un mail de remerciement à Agnès Labet. Bien qu'étant un célèbre écrivain, elle préfère de loin sa petite maison dans les Alpes à l'agitation des grandes villes. Ce qui est très exactement la raison pour laquelle je lui avais demandé si elle pouvait héberger Sam chez elle pendant quelques semaines. Vu comment Sam a l'air détendue, un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats vont également être au programme.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ici pendant un mois ? », me demande Sam.

Là, j'essaie de gagner du temps en lui souriant et en lui ouvrant la porte du mess. Vu ce que j'ai à lui annoncer, il vaut mieux que nous soyons assis devant une tasse de café. Nous nous asseyons et je me lance :

« Voyons, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'aucune catastrophe interplanétaire n'a eu lieu ou n'est sur le point de se produire. De plus, le Docteur Lee n'a pas causé le chaos dans ton labo non plus. »

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ? »

« Le général Landry a été promu. Il est désormais Aide à la Défense Interplanétaire et chargé plus spécialement de la flotte de défense. »

« Et je suppose que la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est la personne qui le remplace à la tête du SGC ? »

« Je n'appellerai pas ça une mauvaise nouvelle, je dirais plutôt une sacrée surprise, mais bon, c'est peut-être une question de point de vue. Il s'agit de Jack… »

« Le Général ? Mais je pensais qu'il était à Washington à la Défense Interplanétaire ! C'est étrange qu'il soit à nouveau à la tête du SGC. Mais alors qui est en charge de la Défense Interplanétaire ? »

« Toujours Jack mais il a jugé (et apparemment réussi à convaincre le Président) qu'il serait plus à même de bien gérer la Défense de notre planète en étant au SGC qu'à Washington. Du coup, il a réintégré son ancien bureau. »

Je souris à Sam le temps qu'elle reprenne contenance. Contrairement aux rumeurs circulant au SGC, je ne suis pas complètement aveugle à ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sam avait accepté d'épouser Pete. Je n'ai rien de personnel contre lui si ce n'est le fait que Sam n'était pas faite pour lui. Ou il n'était pas fait pour elle : pas assez sarcastique, pas assez Colonel/Général de l'USAF, pas assez en train de se plaindre du temps, des arbres, de ses genoux, des Goa'ulds, des arbres, du soleil, des Tok'ra, du manque de Tok'ra… En gros, le problème de Pete est de ne pas être Jack O'Neill.

Bien, elle a l'air d'avoir récupéré : depuis le temps que je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de Jack. Cela fait presque aussi longtemps que je sais que Jack est amoureux d'elle. Les connaissant tous les deux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment si on me disait que j'ai su qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre avant qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte. Et définitivement avant qu'ils n'acceptent que ce soit le cas. C'est même la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Jack de m'accorder quelques jours de congé. C'est incroyable comment le fait d'avoir sauvé la planète et la galaxie à plusieurs reprises ouvre très rapidement les portes de certains bureaux, même (ou devrais-je dire surtout) si ceux-ci ont une forme ovale. Mais ça c'est une chose que j'éviterai d'annoncer partout. En fait, j'ai réussi à ce que personne ne sache que j'étais derrière tout ça. En tous cas, c'est probablement le moment d'annoncer ma deuxième nouvelle :

« Le Président Hayes a fait passer au Congrès une loi relative à l'ensemble de l'armée américaine. La loi de non-fraternisation a été annulée. De toute évidence, un grand nombre de personnes semblaient trouver cette loi archaïque et injuste… »

Bon, je dirais que j'ai énormément de chance d'être connu pour ne pas avoir de tact quand j'annonce une nouvelle. Mais bon, plus vite ils résolvent la tension due à l'attraction qu'il y a entre eux et plus vite le SGC pourra retourner à une cadence de vie normale. Tout le personnel du SGC qui connait à la fois Sam et Jack et les a vus travailler ensemble se doute un peu (voire beaucoup) de l'attraction existant entre les deux. Et comme nous sommes tous loin d'être idiots, tout le monde pense également que la récente blessure de Sam est à l'origine du retour de Jack au SGC. Le connaissant, il veut probablement s'assurer que si elle est à nouveau blessée au cours d'une mission, il pourra être là quand elle se réveille à l'infirmerie.

En tous cas, je vois Sam pâlir, rougir, ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans rien dire. Il est plus que probablement temps d'assener le coup de grâce en quelque sorte.

« Ah oui ! Avant que je n'oublie, ce soir on dîne chez O'Malley's. C'est Cameron qui nous invite, il a quelque chose à nous annoncer. A plus tard… »

Je me lève et sors du mess. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Teal'c de bien vouloir passer prendre Sam, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment enregistré ce que je lui ai dit au sujet de ce soir. Je rentre dans mon bureau et voit mes co-conspirateurs qui m'y attendent.

« Sam va bien ? » me demande Cameron.

« Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'est bien reposée et elle a l'air contente de son séjour. Je viens de la mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles officielles. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, Teal'c ça ne te dérangerait pas d'emmener Sam au restaurant ce soir ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait bien entendu. »

« Cela ne me pose aucun problème DanielJackson, j'emmènerai avec plaisir SamanthaCarter au restaurant. »

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et Vala la referme derrière nous. « Nous » est encore un nouveau concept pour moi quand je pense à Vala et moi. Si la chance dont a toujours profité SG-1 continue à nous sourire, j'ai au minimum les 50 prochaines années pour m'y habituer.

« Daniel, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Que Sam et Jack soient faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils aient enfin réussi à l'admettre ? »

« Non ! Ça c'était évident au premier coup d'œil ! Que tu aies réussi à planifier une chose pareille sans que je m'en rende compte ! »

Je souris à Vala et me remémore la soirée que nous avons passée chez O'Malley's.

Flashback

Quand je rentre dans le restaurant accompagné de Vala, je remarque que Cameron et Carolyn sont déjà là. Installée avec eux se trouve l'infirmière Betty Jones. Je souris intérieurement. Cette jeune femme a un béguin pour Teal'c de la taille de Cheyenne Mountain. Le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte, c'est Teal'c. Voilà Jack qui revient du bar et s'installe à table. Je tiens sa chaise à Vala, sourit au commentaire fait par Jack au sujet de ma galanterie. C'est au moment où je me déplace pour m'asseoir que je vois Teal'c entrer en compagnie de Sam. Absolument parfait ! Je vois déjà un certain nombre de clients qui se retournent sur le passage de Sam (surtout les hommes) et qui verdissent de jalousie (surtout les femmes). Ah, Teal'c nous a vus et tous deux se dirigent vers notre table. Je glisse un regard vers Jack : il a les yeux fixés sur Sam et a la tête de quelqu'un à qui on vient de donner un coup bien placé dans le plexus. S'il ne se remet pas bientôt à respirer de lui-même, tout le monde sera soulagé de voir qu'un médecin compétent est là pour le massage cardiaque. Ah si, il a l'air de se reprendre un peu. Je croise le regard de Mitchell et du docteur Lam. Eux non plus n'ont rien perdu du spectacle offert par Jack. Betty, elle, n'a rien remarqué mais il faut dire qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Teal'c. Les voilà à notre table et Jack se précipite pour tenir sa chaise à Sam. Là je souris quand Vala fait ironiquement remarquer à Jack qu'il n'y a apparemment aucune raison pour qu'il fasse des commentaires sur ma galanterie. Vala est la seule autre personne qui se permette de répondre à Jack de pareille manière hormis moi. Et Teal'c peut-être mais la plupart du temps c'est beaucoup plus discret car il se contente souvent de hausser un sourcil.

En tous cas tout au long du dîner, Jack fait tout ce qu'il peut pour impressionner Sam. Je dois dire que c'est assez amusant à regarder surtout si on considère que Sam est sous son charme depuis bien longtemps. Arrive enfin le moment du dessert : Cameron fait tinter sa cuillère contre son verre, prend une grande inspiration et nous annonce qu'il a demandé à Carolyn de bien vouloir l'épouser et qu'elle lui a fait le plaisir d'accepter. Tout le monde s'exclame et félicite les fiancés et je vois Jack qui se rassoit avec un petit air envieux. Le pauvre n'a apparemment pas encore compris que son meilleur ami est tout aussi entêté quand il s'agit de s'assurer que les personnes auxquelles il tient sont heureuses que quand il s'agit de faire ce qui est juste (quelle que soit l'opinion du chef militaire de l'équipe) et que par conséquent il a un plan pour que Sam ne soit plus sous les ordres directs de Jack. Ah, si on considère la manière dont tous les militaires présents autour de la table viennent de se redresser d'un seul coup, je dirai que le dernier aspect de mon plan vient d'arriver. Je me retourne et oui j'ai raison, c'est bien le Général Hammond qui vient d'entrer et qui se dirige vers nous. Un serveur rajoute une chaise et il s'assoit avec nous. Quand toutes les salutations d'usage sont échangées, Jack qui n'a jamais eu la langue dans sa poche, lui demande ce qui l'amène à Colorado Springs. Le Général annonce qu'il a décidé de se rapprocher de ses petites filles qui habitent toujours à Colorado Springs et que le Président a décidé de profiter du déménagement en question pour lui faire reprendre la tête du SGC en tant que civil (ça fait mieux pour le jour où le programme sera déclassé) afin d'aider Jack dans son travail (et puis après tout si ils ont réussi à travailler ensemble pendant 7 ans, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes) mais qu'il est spécialement chargé du personnel. Vu le sourire extatique de Sam, elle a compris ce que ça signifie. Allez Jack, c'est le moment de prouver une fois pour toutes que j'avais raison de penser que tu te contentais de faire semblant avec l'air du Colonel-idiot-de-service-donc-oubliez-que-je-suis-là. Il jette un coup d'œil à toutes les personnes assemblées autour de la table, un regard à Sam, un regard au Général (qui sourit de plus en plus) encore un regard à Sam, un autre coup d'œil circulaire, puis son regard revient se poser sur Sam. Il se lève, lui sourit en lui tendant la main et l'invite à danser.

Il n'est peut-être pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments mais depuis le temps que nous connaissons tous Jack, Sam a bien compris la déclaration. Et quand Jack annonce qu'il se charge de raccompagner Sam chez elle, personne ne fait d'objections. Connaissant les autres membres de mon équipe, Cameron est en train de préparer mentalement une liste pour les paris (au sujet de la date et lieu du mariage entre Jack et Sam), Teal'c prépare le discours « Si vous faites du mal à SamanthaCarter, je serai obligé de vous démembrer vivant » et Vala est probablement en train de penser à tout le shopping que cela va entraîner avec délectation. Moi, je me contente de penser _mission accomplie_.

FIN.


End file.
